


Budding Beauty

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Soulmate AU, fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: A soulmate AU where two soulmates have flower buds embedded in there skin and when they come in close proximity with each other, they will begin to bloom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Aniaki

# Budding Beauty

Nate sighed, staring down at his wrist for seemingly the millionth time. He was a freak. The flower buds embedded into his wrist, as well as up his arm and down his spine, would prove this. He'd had them for as long as he could remember, and no matter how hard he'd try, he couldn't get rid of them. It seemed the buds were practically embedded in his skin, and no amount of cutting, clipping or gouging would get them out. All it would manage to cause is blood loss and a large amount of excruciating pain. He was plagued to wearing long sleeves constantly and leave so many people to think he self harmed.

The coffee shop was small, not very crowded that day and just comforting. This was normally where the raven haired musician spent his weekends, just relaxing with his notepad while he scribbled down lyrics for new song, sipping his coffee. Now, the buds on his wrist held his attention. The strange thing was, in his opinion anyway, in the twenty-seven years he'd been alive and he'd had them, the buds never bloomed. It made him wonder why he even had them in the first place.

He tugged his sleeve back down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd been low on ideas for new songs. He'd already exhausted the classic trope of using his own life experiences and he's wrote a handful of songs about the world around him. He'd done comedic songs and sad songs, and now, he was brain dead. Nate turned his eyes to the steam curling off the Styrofoam coffee cup, watching the rays of sun that danced through the cloud. He hated not being able to come up with new song ideas. He hated keeping his fans waiting, but he hated his songs being unoriginal or derived of meaning.

Nate groaned and tossed the notebook and pen onto the small table in front of him, picking his coffee up and taking a sip. He let his mind wander, something it was prone to doing, as he hummed to himself. He did have a lot of work to get done for the day, but, at the moment, he allowed himself to push the insanity to the side and take a break. He was lost in his own little world, however, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. The musician looked up to the male that had poked him, wondering if maybe it was another fan who wanted a picture or autograph, which he was happy to give. Nate loved meeting his fans. They were the reason he even had a job in the first place.

"Hey." He smiled up at the brunette, who seemed at a loss for words, blushing madly. The raven haired musician had met a number of fanboys, just as much as he had fan girls, so this wasn't new to him. He learned to be patient with them, seeing their brains always froze up and kept them from saying what they wanted to say for moments at a time. Finally, the brunette spoke. "Hello. S-sorry to bother you, but my friend dared me to come over here and get your number." He pointed over his shoulder and Nate looked back to see a smirking crimson haired male, flashing a thumbs-up.

The musician raised an eyebrow. "Well, er... I mean, sure?" He opened his notebook and scribbled his number down on a piece of paper. This was an odd and random request. But, nonetheless, he didn't mind handing his number over. If he was being honest with himself, the guy was actually pretty damn cute, especially when he blushed. He handed it over and flashed a dimpled grin. "Here you go." The brunette blinked in momentary shock. "Uh... Thank you." Nate chuckled. "Of course." The guy didn't seem to know who he was, probably more shocked that he just willing to hand over his phone number to a complete stranger.

"Oh, uh, I'm Matt, by the way." The brunette introduced himself sheepishly. "Nice to meet ya, Matt. I'm Nate." The two shared another smile and Matt seemed to relax. "Aren't you that up-and-coming rock artist that everyone always talks about?" Now it was Nate's turn to blush. He'd always joked about the up-and-coming artist thing, assuming he'd be more of a one-hit wonder. He still nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that? What about you? What do you do for a living?" The brunette shrugged, moving to sit in the couch across from him. "I make videos about game and movie theories on the internet, as stupid as that sounds."

"That doesn't sound stupid, that sounds fuckin' cool~" Nate argued. And it did. He didn't have the patience for that kind of stuff, so when he found other people that did, he found it to be interesting. Matt chuckled. "Well, I don't have the talent for music, so alls fair."  
"Aw, I'm sure that's not true. Everyone has musical talent. They just need to practice and practice until they finally get it down is all." As the two spoke on about really nothing in particular, a strange burning itch erupted against the skin of Nate's wrist as well as up his arm and down his back. He kept scratching and scratching through the thin material of his shirt, but nothing would work. What the fuck was happening?

Matt looked pretty uncomfortable, too, scratching at his shoulder and wincing. Maybe it was the material of the couch? Something in the fabric? They had been the only thing he could really think of. "Hey, are you itching really bad, too?" Matt asked curiously. Nate nodded, scratching at his skin with blunt nails. He honestly felt like he was about to scratch at his skin until it bled. "Maybe it's something in the couch?" Nate opted, moving to stand. The brunette nodded, standing himself. Even after this though, the itch continued. It was driving both of them crazy. "Look, it's been nice talking to you," Matt started, "But, I'm going home to change out of these clothes. You should do the same." The raven haired male nodded. "Yeah, you're defiantly right. Oh, and feel free to call me whenever."

The theorist blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure. Will do." And with that, both males departed, Nate heading back to his apartment while Matt headed back to his friend. The further away the two were apart, however, the more the itch would die down. This was defiantly odd, and a little alarming to both of them. What kind of reaction could the other cause such an annoying and burning itch? This was the question Nate asked himself as he drove home, his head resting against the window, one hand resting on his leg, the other on the steering wheel.

He kept asking himself this the entirety of the drive, trying to come up with scenarios that would lead to the situation in the coffee shop, only to come up with nothing. It was just so strange. He trudged up the steps into his apartment and closed the door behind him, moving to the bathroom to see if he had a rash or something. However, when he tugged off his shirt, he wouldn't be met with angry red patches, but instead Dahlia flowers, a few here and there that dotted his skin in the same trail the buds followed. "What the fuck?!" The musician yelped to his empty apartment. His fingers grazed over his wrist lightly and up his arm, touching the flowers that had bloomed. He even turned and looked over his shoulder, blinking at the handful of buds that had bloomed down his spine.

What in the name of God had caused them to bloom?! Twenty-seven years of his life had left the buds dormant, and suddenly they decide they want to start blooming? What the hell?! And yet, he was in awe. The flowers were beautiful, light blue petals near the center spiraling downwards, shifting into a deep navy blue lower down the plant that sprouted from his body. This was insane. All of this, everything about his situation. He mentally ran through what had happened that day, trying to figure out what might've cause this.

First, he woke up, ready to take his week break from touring. He showered, dressed and headed to the coffee shop so he could get a nice cup of coffee and start working on some lyrics for his next song. He'd met Matt and about twenty minuets into their conversation that stupid itch had started, seemingly getting worse the longer they stayed together.

The itching had started after he met Matt... Did the flowers blooming have something to do with the itching? He changed out of his jeans into a pair of sweatpants, remaining shirtless, laying on his couch while he held his arm up, analyzing the newly bloomed flowers. He turned his arm, following the trail they created down his skin, ebony eyes shielded behind hipster framed glasses and sparkling curiously. He wondered then, did the flowers blooming have something to do with Matt?

The way his day was going so far, Nate wasn't pitching that idea out of the ball park too early. It just seemed to make some sort of sense in the moment. He sighed, letting his arm fall against his chest, staring at the ceiling. This was just a messed up day. He closed his eyes, sighing and shaking his head, relaxing into the couch. Before he knew it, he was asleep and soon waking up to the sound of his phone going up. The number was unknown, yet he answered anyway, flopping spread eagle against the cushions. "'Ello?"  
"H-Hey, Nate..." It was Matt's voice, but he sounded almost scared. Nate propped himself up on his elbows, brows furrowed. "Matt, what's wrong?" The theorist on the other end of the line fell silent. How could he explain to the musician that he had fucking flowers growing out of his body. Down his shoulder and over his chest to be exact. "O-oh, er, nothing. Just... Wondering what you're up to..."

"Matt..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You suck at lying, you know that?" Matt gave a weak chuckle. "Haven't even known me a day and you already read me like a book, huh?" The theorist sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror. Light and navy blue Dahlias speckled his skin, beautiful flowers that left him staring at his reflection, a shocked look on his face and his phone in hand. "Look, you're not going to believe me."  
"Try me." The raven haired male challenged as he sat up, one arm draped over his knees. "No, Nate, you're going to think I'm completely insane..."  
"Matt, I promise you, I won't think you're insane. Just tell me what's up." Matt gave a shuddering breath. "Okay... So, since I was a little kid, I've had these flower buds embedded in my skin."

Nate's eyes widened as he fell silent on the other line. Was Matt just fucking with him? He had to be...  
"And after thirty years of being dormant, some of them started blooming today. I-I don't know how or why--"  
"Are you being serious?"  
"Nate, please, don't think I'm crazy..."  
"Please, just tell me, are you being serious?"  
"Yes! Yes, I'm being serious!"  
"Please show me..." The theorist fell silent. Show him? He sighed. "A-alright... I don't know why you're so intent with this, but okay."

Matt pulled the phone away from his ear and opened the camera, snapping a quick picture of his chest where the majority of the flowers bloomed, sending it to Nate through messages. The musician was in awe. He wasn't the only one. He wasn't the only person who was basically a walking flower nursery. In Matt's opinion, the other male was silent a minuet or so longer then necessary. "N-Nate...?"  
"I'm not the only one." This would be the the softly muttered response that the brunette would receive, leaving him confused. "Wh-what do you mean?" But, instead of receiving a verbal answer, Matt would receive a picture of Nate's arm, the same beautiful flowers blooming up his skin. "Y-You... Have the same problem?"  
"A-Apparently..." The two were silent for a moment, before the raven haired male muttered. "Wanna come to my place so we can discuss this?"

"S-sure, what's the address?" Nate gave him his address and they hung up. The musician couldn't help but stare down at the picture on his phone. Matt had the same problem with the flower blooms. He found someone just like him. He wasn't alone... He wasn't alone! But... What did this mean? It had to have some meaning, right? Both people having the same flowers growing over their bodies... It had to mean something! But, what...? It was a good fifteen to twenty minuets before a knock would sound at the door of Nate's apartment, to which he answered as he pulled on an old band shirt, looking up at the brunette. "Hey, welcome to my lovely abode." He joked with a small smile, indicating to the inside of his home with his flower arm. "Make yourself at home." Matt nodded, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he wandered into the apartment, looking around.

The place looked nice, to be honest. There were instruments scattered throughout the living room and an open notepad sitting on the coffee table with a pen nearby. The theorist smiled a bit, relaxing. This place was homey, smelling sweetly of cinnamon and pumpkin spice. Nate had moved to take a seat on the couch, patting the cushion next to him to indicate the theorist to sit next to him. He did, plopping down next to him. They were silent, Matt staring at his hands, Nate at the ceiling as he rested his head back against the couch backing. Finally, after a moment, Matt blurted out, "What does it mean?" The raven haired male looked over. "Hm?"  
"This." He pointed to Nate's flowers. "What does it mean? We have these, b-but why?" The musician sucked in a breath. "I dunno."  
"Where else do you have them?"

Nate turned so his back was facing Matt, pulling his shirt off to reveal his spine and the buds still protruding from his skin. Matt gapped, his hand hesitantly reaching out before retracting back. "May I touch them?" He asked softly. The musician nodded, chuckling weakly and running a hand through his hair. "Sure. You can't pluck them, if that's what you're about to try to do."  
"No, I just... Wanna test something." He reached out again, gently tracing down Nate's spine. Shudders wracked through the smaller male, his muscles flexing and contracting under the brunette's touch. That burning itch started up again, making Nate wince. "Matt, what the hell are you doing?" Little did the musician know, Matt had jerked his hand back, eyes wide. Each of the buds he had touched now bloomed.

They were absolutely beautiful and almost hypnotizing. He gently touched one flower. They were strangely warm, matching the temperature of Nate's skin. "They're beautiful..." He whispered, making Nate blush. "Wh-what?" The theorist continued to to trail his fingers over the buds, making each one erupt into a beautiful bloom. The itch got worse each bud Matt would touch, leaving Nate to shift. "Matt, please, whatever you're doing, stop. Or, at least scratch my damn back."  
"S-Sorry!" The brunette stumbled out an apology, still gaping. "Nate, they look beautiful. These flowers..." He sighed with admiration. He shook his head, snapping himself from his daze. "Wait, I've got an idea..." Nate turned around, eyebrow raised and blush trailing over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks as Matt peeled his shirt off.

The raven haired male could see the few flowers that had bloomed from earlier that day, the petals soft. "Touch a bud." The theorist muttered, looking up to him sheepishly. "Wait, what?" Matt gently took Nate's clear wrist. "Just trust me." He guided his hand to his chest where Nate laid his hand flat against the skin, both of them blushing heavily. Matt soon shifted as the itch started, beautiful blooms sprouting up under Nate's palm. "No fucking way..." He muttered to himself, fingers dancing over Matt's skin, flowers following the invisible trail he traced. "Oh, my God..." Matt was in silent awe, blinking as he watched the flowers open up, their beauty absolutely captivating him. Soon, both of them had every flower opened and exposed, their upper bodies painted with light and dark blue Dahlias.

"This..." Matt started, eyes glued on Nate. "This..." Nate muttered, staring down at his arm, not seeming to notice Matt's gaze. Finally, after a few minuets, the musician looked back up, a small grin on his face, head tilted to the side. "Clearly this means you and I were meant to be, so, would you like to maybe... Go out on a date tomorrow?" Matt laughed sweetly, shaking his head. "Oh, my God, you're mister charming, aren't you? So subtle." He took Nate's hand, smiling down at the flowers before looking up at him. "I would love to..."


End file.
